


they were all yellow

by emilia_kaisa



Series: August Break 2020 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Not Beta Read, augustbreak2020, color and flower references because it's been a long Monday, mini relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: The color yellow is primarily associated with spreading happiness and joy, however, it is also the ideal color for symbolizing friendship.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: August Break 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859830
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	they were all yellow

**Author's Note:**

> 1) prompt nr 3- yellow flower  
> 2) yes I stole the title from Coldplay :p  
> 3) hope you enjoy!

If someone asked Yuzuru what things he associated with different colors, he would be pretty happy with that. (After so many years he craved some interesting questions, truly, he'd rather talked about math than answer the same damn twenty questions all over again.) He wouldn't say anything original, but he would be happy to talk about what the colors meant throughout his career, how blue shows trust and self-confidence, how green taught him of hope and healing, how black and gold speak of power and how red and violet convey a never-ending passion and something that feels like beyond him.

And then, there's yellow.

Yellow, the color of joy. Of friendship. Of sun and the Spanish flag.

(Now, Yuzuru's kind of happy that he never got that question. Trying to explain to people what him and Javi actually were would be as pointless as talking to the moon.)

The thing is- Yuzuru thinks as he stands next to his mom, barely listening to his mom chatting with a sales assistant- the thing is, that no one can really get it. That kind of relationship, that kind of friendship that is so much different from what real friends are and yet so dangerously close. They're not closer, not really, and yet they're closer than anyone could imagine.

He can't explain, nor is he able to, and he think it's the same for Javi, words failing them both, uttered sentences that don't feel right and yet have to be enough. So maybe if there was just one word, one way to describe them as simply as possible, it would be-

"What do you think?"

His mother's voice jolts him out of his little daze, and he looks at her, blinking apologetically.

"Which should we take?"

There are vases full of flowers in all the colors of the rainbow, and Yuzuru smiles.

* * *

Yuzu [8.13am] Happy birthday, Javi!

Yuzu [8.14am] Got you a bouquet but for now it's staying at my window sill

Yuzu [8.14am] *hpday.jpg attached*

Javi [9.01am] ;3

Javi [9.01am] i meant <3

* * *

( **sunflower:** adoration, loyalty;

 **daffodil:** rebirth, new beginning;

 **forsythia:** anticipation;

 **yellow rose:** friendship, caring;

 **yellow tulip:** hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
